


Love Amongst The Frozen Goods

by kiitos



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiitos/pseuds/kiitos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles thinks the melons look better with their parsley mohicans, Sotherby isn't so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Amongst The Frozen Goods

“Charles can you stop sticking parsley in the melons, people don’t want to buy them when you’ve done that.”  
  
“But Sothers they look so much better!” Charles protests with his faint air of arrogance that is annoying and yet utterly endearing at the same time. “It’s like they’ve got feathers in their hats.”

Sotherby sighs and goes back to stacking bananas (Charles already banned from doing so because he cannot resist making puns or indeed incredibly inappropriate gestures, or that one time an incredibly incredibly inappropriate sculpture.)

It’s 2am and they’re shelf-stacking because apparently neither of them has the get up and go to do much more with their lives. Sotherby pretends it’s so he can use the days to read for his PhD but he spends his days mostly sleeping and his nights shelf stacking and reading his notes whilst rearranging beans. The managers don’t care because he’s pretty much the only person that can control Charles, the pretty, slightly manic new guy who parties too much and sleeps too little.

Sotherby is alright with it because Charles always leaves him gifts around the place, like melons decorated with parsley. Or all the frozen things in one aisle arranged in alphabetical order…all of them. It had taken Charles all night to do and Sotherby ten seconds to explode and get incredibly upset. And then Charles had kissed him amongst the pizzas and it all became rather okay again.

Still he rather thinks parsley doesn’t belong in melons, even if it does make Charles pout when he takes it all out.

“Oh go and restock the pineapples, you like doing those.” Sotherby chuckles and listens as Charles shouts a lecture on the history of the pineapple. Honestly, sometimes Sotherby thinks Charles could do a PhD on his knowledge of the Stuarts alone but then Charles wouldn’t be able to party quite so much and absolutely won’t hear of it when Sotherby suggests it.

“And anyway,” Charles always says, “you’re the smart one in this relationship.” According to the Charles he’s the pretty one that makes marvellous fruit sculptures, Sotherby has to admit he’s startlingly and remarkably alright with the arrangement. It’s not what his parents hoped for him but who cares, because Charles has trimmed the leaves on the pineapples and everything is just so _splendid._

 


End file.
